Thursday Rendezvous(Abridged)
by Kpenguins48
Summary: This is an abridged version of my original story for those who don't care for explicit material.


The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

At six-thirty A.M. Blair was jarred awake by the obnoxious buzz of the alarm clock on the bedside table. She slapped at it to silence it quickly. Jo had been waking up like a bear recently and Blair wanted to let her sleep as long as possible before the roaring started. As she put on her slippers and light blue silk robe she wondered how Jo's football alarm clock had found its way to her side of the bed in the first place.

Blair put on the coffee pot and admired their gourmet kitchen with all the top of the line stainless steel appliances, chuckling to herself how they hardly ever used it. Most of the cooking was done by Roman, their personal chef. Sometimes on the weekends Jo prepared a big Italian meal, usually pizza, from one of her mother's recipes. The weather reporter on the morning news program announced the springtime pollen count was high yet another day and this meant one thing. Jo was going to wake up grumpy again, complaining about her sinuses. She'd mellowed over the years, but Jo still had a short temper. Sometimes Blair found her to be cute when she was angry, but not always.

The master bedroom was feminine, with a light mauve carpet and floral print curtains. Blair's dressing table was fully equipped with French perfumes and facial creams. Jo made her presence known by the custom made pool cue over in the corner by the window and softball equipment on the floor of the huge walk in closet.

Walking to the bedroom to bring Jo her coffee, Blair thought about the rut they'd been in. Since she had no control over the pollen count, her wheels were turning, thinking of something to cheer up her wife and break the monotony. Blair then thought back to a magazine article she recently read, and all the possibilities...

"Time to get up babe," Blair said, tapping Jo on the shoulder. She saw the top of the brunette's head poking out from underneath the comforter, then one eye appeared.

"No," Jo said sharply, as she pulled the covers over her head and groaned. "The pollen count is up again isn't it? My sinuses are killin' me."

"Yes it is. It was just on the news."

There was a repeated banging noise on the other side of the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Jo got out from underneath the comforter and was even more irritated. "What jerk is hammerin' this early in the mornin'? I already have a headache. When a person pays good money for a place they should be able to get some peace and quiet. Hey buddy!" She pounded on the wall behind her. "How about we have a little more hammerin'?!" She turned to Blair in a huff. "I'm gonna punch his lights out!"

Blair sighed. "Jo just ignore it. I'm sure it'll stop soon." She held out Jo's Harley Davidson mug. "Here, I brought your coffee."

The annoyed brunette finally cracked a smile and sat up to take the cup of ambition.

"Thanks hon. You're so cute when you're bein' domestic."

"You know it doesn't happen often so take advantage," Blair quipped.

"I'm sorry I snapped at ya."

Blair smiled warmly. "I know."

Jo pulled down the covers. "Come back to bed for a little while."

"I can't. I have a lot to do today."

"C'mon, sure you can."

Blair got back in bed and laid her head on Jo's chest.

"Good mornin' Princess," Jo said softly, kissing the top of her blonde head.

"Good morning."

Blair sat up and kissed her gently. Jo responded by deepening the kiss and felt her partner's hand moving underneath her worn baseball jersey. It was at that moment Jo realized that maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

Later that evening, Jo was sitting in the den reading a newspaper. The room was cozy in its pastel hues, with casual leather furniture and bright throw pillows. A variety of things hung on the walls such as sports memorabilia and paintings Blair had done over the years, mostly of places in Paris. When Jo heard her coming down the hall, she promptly put her feet on the ornate glass coffee table. Blair came in, sat down with her laptop and frowned.

"Do you have to put your feet on the coffee table?"

"Nah, not really."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because you hate it and I have to yank your chain. Plus you're sexy when you're annoyed. Besides, I only have socks on." Jo grinned impishly.

"Excuse me? I'm always sexy," Blair cracked, flipping her hair in an exaggerated manor.

"Okay." Jo rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're even sexier when you're annoyed. Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Blair smiled broadly. "Jo, I was thinking, things have been a little routine lately. Wouldn't you say so?"

Jo answered from behind her newspaper.

"Yeah, I suppose. We're all creatures of habit."

Blair continued. "Well, I was trying to think of something different we could do to mix it up a bit."

Jo lowered the newspaper and her green eyes peered over it. "You mean our sex life?"

"Yes...no...yes...well, partially anyway."

Jo put her newspaper down. "There didn't seem to be a problem earlier," she smirked. "I vaguely remember a certain blonde screamin' out my name."

"No no, that's not what I mean. I'm not saying there's a problem. There isn't." Blair blushed slightly. "I just thought of something fun we could do."

"I know I've been a grump lately too."

Blair nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Jo tilted her head in curiosity. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of role playing."

"Huh?" Jo made a confused face.

"We could meet somewhere and pretend we're strangers meeting for the first time. One could pick the other up." Blair grinned.

Jo thought momentarily. "Who's doing the pickin' up?"

"Me!" The blonde beamed.

"Just what makes you think I'll go with ya? You're makin' a lot of assumptions here." Jo winked.

"Just look at me. I'm a Warner. I'm irresistible," Blair teased.

"I dunno. I think that's still up for debate." Jo winked again.

"You still enjoy giving me a hard time, don't you?"

"Yup. That's not gonna change."

"So what do you think?" Blair asked, hopeful.

"I read that same magazine article and I was wonderin' when you'd bring it up. I'm willing to give it a try. I suppose you wanna go all out and wear outfits or somethin'."

Blair giggled. "Well the article did say that role playing works better if you wear clothes you wouldn't normally wear or a cologne you've never tried. It helps to create the illusion of a stranger."

"Well I know it's a given that you're goin' shopping but I'm gonna stick with what I already have."

"I figured as much. Whatever you wear you'll look cute anyway."

"Better watch out for competition. I'm a regular chick magnet ya know."

Blair walked across the room and sat down next to her spouse on the sofa, putting her arm around her. "I already know that. You're something else."

"So are you Blair. Only you could talk me into doin' this."

"Do you have any ideas where we can meet?" Blair asked.

"How about Diva's on Fifth Street?"

The heiress turned up her nose in disgust. "That dive? No way. How do you even know about that place?"

Jo chuckled. "What? I'm a cop. I'm supposta know these things."

"I was thinking about the Grand Kimberly Hotel. We can meet at the bar that's attached and get a room afterwards." Blair had a mischievous lilt in her voice.

"That ritzy place?" Jo whined.

"Think of the convenience of it. I'm going to have you so hot you'll want us to get a room right away," Blair said, moving in closer.

"Promise?" Jo grinned.

"Oh yes," Blair drawled seductively. She had that smoky, passionate look about her that Jo could never resist.

"Does Thursday night at seven-thirty sound alright? I can leave right from my office."

"Okay Princess, it's a date, but on one condition. I want a preview of comin' attractions." She cupped Blair's face in her hands and kissed her fervently.

"Whoa," Blair gasped, breaking the kiss so she could catch her breath. Jo's passion darkened green eyes stared intently into her brown ones.

"Good idea," Blair agreed. "Meet me upstairs."

Thursday came around quickly. Jo looked in her closet, impatiently jostling everything around. Once again, Blair had charmed her into something she'd never think of doing. They could still drive each other crazy at times but the love was certainly there. It was a love they both knew they couldn't live without.

After digging deep into the archives she decided on a grey suit that had been in back of the closet forever. In her head she could hear Blair saying "The classics never go out of style." Jo recalled possibly having worn it to somebody's funeral. At least that's what it looked like. She rarely wore skirts but since she was attempting to play a studious, geeky kind of role she thought it would work. Jo then came across a pair of wire-rimmed granny glasses that Blair had used as part of a Halloween costume. Then, horror of horrors, she put her shoulder length locks in a bun. Looking in the full length mirror, the tomboy barely recognized herself.

"Chrissakes," she said aloud, "I look like an old schoolmarm. It's perfect!"

As she was leaving to meet Blair, it came to her.

"Aunt Philomena. That's whose funeral it was. Ugh, what a miserable old witch."

Blair always admired the clean lines and simple elegance of Scandinavian Modern decor and used it extensively in her downtown office. The room was a bounty of muted earth tones, soft pastels and teak furniture. Any bit of light that came through the windows appeared as a great burst of sunshine against the bright white ceiling and walls.

The end of the work day found her putting the finishing touches on the perfect clothing ensemble so she could meet Jo later on. There were several pairs of shoes strewn about the room as she flung them in frustration. Finally, she decided on a pair of black peep toe ankle boots. Blair kept most of her shoe collection at the office because Jo scoffed at how anyone could possibly have the need for more than five or six pair. Jo owned five pairs of shoes, including her cleats. Blair looked at herself in the mirror. Clad in leather, she was pleased with what she saw. However, she didn't want her subordinates to see her sashaying around like that. Not that she didn't look damn good, because she did. It's just that she had a certain image to uphold. After all, she was Blair Warner.

The confident heiress closed her door and headed for the back stairwell when she saw Willie the janitor coming out of one of the other offices. He was an elderly gentleman, complete with overalls, white hair, and liver spots. Willie was a nice old guy and she didn't want to shake him up too much by appearing before him looking so stunning. Blair's attempt to duck behind a ficus tree was futile. He'd already spotted her.

"Goodnight Ms. Warner," Willie said with a look of wide-eyed bewilderment.

"Goodnight Willie," Blair mumbled as she briskly walked past him.

She glanced behind her and caught him smiling as he checked out her ass. Well, her leather pants were kind of tight. The whole way down the stairwell, she grumbled to herself.

"Terrific. It's been my life's ambition to turn on a seventy-year-old man."

She rolled her eyes and snorted in distaste as she made her way down to the street to meet her driver.

When Jo entered the dimly lit establishment it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. She was immediately drawn to the mahogany pool tables and how the wood was intricately carved. The bar itself and stools were mahogany as well and the counter was made of grey marble. Most of the patrons appeared to be well dressed business people. She took a seat at the far end of the bar, ordering a glass of merlot which she quickly found out didn't go very well with buttered popcorn. After about five minutes her fingers drummed impatiently on the counter. Apparently Blair was running late as usual. As dowdy as Jo thought she was dressed, there was still a man staring at her from across the room. She observed him smoothing out his hair and taking a shot of breath spray. At that point she wished she'd just ordered her usual lager...or two.

"Oh geez, here we go," Jo muttered as the portly, middle aged man walked toward her. He wore a dark suit with a dress shirt that was slightly wrinkled, like he had put it on right out of the dryer. His green tie had a stain and his balding head was adorned with the spray-on hair that had been featured in late night infomercials. She wanted to laugh out loud but at the same time felt slightly sorry for him.

"Hi honey. My name's Jimmy," he slurred. The strong smell of whiskey followed his words. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you," she replied. "I'm waitin' for someone."

"Okay honey. Suit yourself."

As Jimmy walked away to talk to another woman, Jo couldn't believe how easy it had been to get rid of him. She looked at her watch, wondering what the heck was keeping Blair when the same moderately inebriated guy came over.

"Are you sure I can't buy you a drink?"

Jo took a deep breath as she was starting to get annoyed and answered forcefully.

"No. I told ya I'm not interested."

"Okay, okay. Don't get excited."

Jimmy threw up his arms and walked away.

Ten more minutes went by and still no Blair. Jo was becoming concerned and picked up her phone to text her when she detected the odor of whiskey drifting from over her shoulder. When she turned around Jimmy was standing there. The now very agitated tomboy scowled with clenched teeth.

"What?!"

"You know cutie, I think your date stood you up. Can I buy you that drink now?"

His slur was worse than ever and he leaned against the bar to steady himself.

"Oh this guy's askin' for it," Jo said under her breath as she beckoned him to come closer.

Jimmy's face lit up as he inched toward her.

"So you changed your mind?"

"Listen pal." Jo cracked her knuckles and snarled in a low tone. "I don't wanna make a scene in here but if ya don't leave me alone I'm gonna flatten your face."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open in surprise and most of the color drained from his face.

"Okay lady. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want no trouble."

He backed away slowly, afraid to take his eyes off her. The cocky brunette was mildly amused as she took a sip of wine and went back to texting. Just as she was about to hit 'send,' Blair appeared.

There was no doubt about it. Blair had gone shopping. She briefly stood in the doorway surveying the area and Jo got to see a side of her spouse she'd never seen before. She wore a white leather moto jacket that fell at her hips- a perfect compliment to the red silk top with a generously plunging neckline. Tight black leather pants showed curves in all the right places convincing Jo that maybe this role-playing game really was a good idea. When Blair walked across the room to get a seat at the bar, she drew the attention of two men sitting at a table near Jo.

"Eat your hearts out guys," Jo told them proudly. "This one's mine."

The two men looked at each other and went back to their beer.

Blair had her teeth whitened for just this occasion and flashed Jo a quick smile across the bar. Jo smiled back and nodded, resisting the urge to just go over there as Blair was supposed to 'pick her up.' She was caught between wanting to just stare at her beautiful wife and averting her eyes like a shy stranger might.

Upon seeing Jo looking so conservative and...well...frumpy, Blair's first instinct was to laugh. Yet, she looked sexy in a librarian sort of way, which Blair hadn't thought was even possible. Only her wife could pull that off. Before this, she'd almost never saw her with her hair up. Having the hair out from around her face accentuated her strong jaw and cheek bones. She looked lovely but the granny glasses hid her smoldering eyes. Those had to go.

The clean cut bartender wore a starched white shirt and black trousers. He greeted the heiress with a smile.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"I'll have a vodka blush and give the lady at the other end of the bar a refill on whatever she's drinking with my compliments."

"Right away ma'am."

Blair wasn't used to having to pursue someone since she and Jo had been together for years. Before that, there was an infinite stream of men asking her for dates. Then she decided to just have fun with it. After all, she already knew who she'd be going home with. The attractive blonde went to the other end of the bar where Jo was sitting and greeted her with a confident smile.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hello," Jo replied, trying to appear timid and shy. "Thanks for the drink."

"It was my pleasure. Your pleasure will be happening a little later."

Blair wiggled her eyebrows and smiled broadly to show off her freshly whitened teeth.

"Do you like apples?"

"Excuse me?" Jo honestly didn't know where this question was going.

Blair asked again. "Do you like apples?"

"Uh, yeah I like apples."

"Great! I like apples too. Wanna fuck?"

Jo nearly spit out her wine and started coughing, trying hard to suppress her laughter. She decided to play the part and act horrified.

"I beg your pardon? Who do you think you are?"

"Wait, wait," Blair said. "Let me start over." She cleared her throat. "So, uh, are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

As soon as the words exited her mouth, she knew that was even worse. At least the first pick up line was creative. Jo smiled and chuckled lightly, motioning toward the bar stool next to her.

"Have a seat."

Blair sat down and introduced her alter ego.

"Hi. I'm Candy." Then she wondered where the heck that name came from.

They shook hands, their fingers stalling briefly before letting go. Jo had recently seen an old episode of 'The Odd Couple' and the name Myrna was stuck in her head.

"I'm Myrna. Thanks again for the drink."

"Myrna, I noticed you as soon as I walked in and I have to say you're really beautiful. It's not a line. I mean it."

Jo could actually feel herself blushing which was something she'd never expected.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"Can you take off your glasses for a minute?"

Jo gladly removed them. The stupid things were annoying her anyway.

"Wow. Your eyes are really striking. You're a very attractive woman."

Jo felt herself blushing once again.

"Are you trying to charm me Candy?"

"Why? Is it working?" Blair grinned.

"Maybe," Jo answered coyly, her emerald eyes darkening with desire.

Blair was well acquainted with that look and found herself sweating beneath her leather jacket.

"Damn. It's warm in here. I have to take this thing off."

As Jo enjoyed the sight of Blair's toned arms and the ample cleavage of her sleeveless blouse, she felt her own temperature rising.

Blair tilted her head slightly.

"So Myrna, what brought you here tonight?"

Jo hadn't really prepared for this other than throwing an outfit together and she had to think of something quickly. She questioned herself as to why somebody like Myrna would be there.

"I rarely drink but it was a rough day at school today. I'm a grammar school librarian and the kids can be real demon seeds at times. Since I can't slap them I came here to unwind."

She gave a toothy grin and Blair laughed.

She continued. "To top it off I found out tonight that this wine doesn't go with buttered popcorn. Thanks for the second glass," she kidded, giving Blair a playful pat on the wrist.

Blair laughed again softly. "You've got a good sense of humor. I never would've thought that from just looking at you. That's a very sexy quality in a woman."

She felt her pulse increasing slightly as she returned the 'stranger's' gaze.

"And how about you?" Jo asked. "Are ya from out of town?"

"Yes. I own a chain of adult stores in the Boston area and I'm here for a sex toy convention."

She reached up to the counter and lightly brushed her fingers over the back of Jo's hand, smiling in the sexiest way she could muster. Moving in closer she whispered in her ear.

"They give lots of free samples."

Jo gulped and unfastened the top button of her collar, which suddenly felt very tight.

"Ya know Candy, you're right. It's really warm in here."

Their hands touched once again and Jo took hold, using her thumb to draw little circles in Blair's palm. Blair felt her own body's response to the touch as her breathing sped up. Her eyes, normally chestnut in color, were darkening to ebony and her nostrils flared showing her arousal. When she began to speak, her voice was husky.

"Um, one of the toy distributors comped a suite for me here in the hotel tonight. Would you like to come up for a drink?"

"Yes I would." Jo squeezed tighter. "Very much."

As they looked into one another's eyes, they both knew that very soon conversation would no longer be necessary. Just when they were about to leave, a booming, very intoxicated sounding voice moved toward them.

"Hey honey, you're st-still here? Did your pretty friend here come to sit with you since your date stood you up?"

Jo rose from her seat and growled.

"Jimmy, get the hell outta here!"

He turned to Blair, whom he'd visibly startled.

"Hi cutie! Do you n-need another drink?"

Blair winced at the odor of his whiskey laden breath.

Jo was pissed. "Jimmy! I said beat it!"

Blair was confused. "Jo, do you know this guy?"

She answered through clenched teeth. "He's only been a pain in my ass all evening!"

"I'm trying to be fr-friendly is all."

Jimmy gripped onto the bar as he was about to fall. The aggravated Jo took a deep breath to collect herself.

"I'm warnin' you," she said calmly, "go be friendly someplace else or I'll knock your teeth out. She's with me."

"Oh?" Jimmy looked puzzled, then a lightbulb came on. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't understand."

Jo sighed and took her seat again.

"It's okay. Please, just leave."

When he finally staggered away, the two women overheard him mumbling.

"Sheesh. Damn lesbians are all over the place these days."

"That's right Jim," Blair exclaimed. "We're everywhere!"

The couple looked at one another and broke out in a guffaw. Jo held her head in her hands, laughing hysterically and Blair broke up so hard no sound came out. She sat holding her stomach trying to get a breath.

"Oh my god Jo," Blair choked. "I can't breathe. Did he have spray on hair?"

"Yeah he did. And it was startin' to run down his forehead."

Blair had tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued holding her stomach.

"Shit! He scared the crap out of me," she exclaimed.

"He came over to me three times while I was waitin' for ya," Jo told her. "He was makin' me crazy."

The laughter began to subside and Blair finally got her breath.

"Oh damn. Is my mascara running?" She started digging in her handbag.

"No baby." Jo touched her cheek. "You look beautiful." The tomboy paused a second. "Ya know what? He made us break character."

"Not all the way Jo. I think if you hadn't been wearing a skirt you would have throttled him."

The bartender came over. "Ladies are you okay over here? I'm sorry about that."

"Oh sure," Jo replied. Now you come over!"

On the elevator ride up to the suite that she had reserved for them, Blair remembered something.

"Oh, dammit," she whined.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I just remembered. While I was leaving the office earlier Willie saw me in these pants and I caught him checking out my ass."

The brunette snickered. "I told ya Blair, he's a dirty old man. Ya never listen to me." She slapped her partner on the behind. "Not that I blame him."

Blair smiled. "Oh, you like them?"

Jo raised her eyebrows. "I like what's under 'em."

The elevator doors opened to a long, pristine corridor. The white walls were decorated with mirrors and the white accent tables that lined the hallway all held fresh flowers. The plush carpeting looked so inviting that Jo was tempted to take off the awful pumps she was wearing and run down the hall in her stocking feet. She was never much for fancy places but was secretly impressed. When she unlocked the door to their deluxe suite, a beautiful scent wafted out. Her chin dropped at the sight of dozens of roses in assorted colors arranged around the room.

"Blair," she said, "you're so sweet to me."

"I'm glad you like the roses sweetheart. I wasn't sure with the way your allergies have been."

"No worries hon. I couldn't care less about a couple of sneezes right now."

She tightly squeezed Blair's hand and looked at her with great love.

The sunken living room was decorated in soft greens and tans, with oak furniture throughout. A stone fireplace flickered warmly. The sliding glass doors to the balcony were open to let in a cool spring breeze and led the way to a breathtaking view of the city in all its illuminated glory.

In the bedroom, the large canopy bed was the center attraction. It was covered in a thick duvet in shades of pink and lavender, perfect colors to wake up the subtle light grey walls. A multitude of fluffy pillows nested on the bed making it look like a cozy haven for peaceful slumber, among other things. Another stone fireplace was off in the corner, lit and crackling as well.

Blair had been up there earlier to be sure everything was done as she'd requested and put a bottle of Jo's favorite champagne on ice on the bedside table. Next to it was a crystal vase that held two dozen deep orange roses. She smiled brightly as she watched her spouse's reaction to everything. Jo picked up the green bottle and grinned.

"Champagne? What's the occasion?"

"Us being together," Blair answered tenderly.

The still grinning Jo took her wife in a warm embrace. "I celebrate that every day in my heart. I love you Blair."

"I love you so much Grease Monkey."

Their kiss was full of desire but slow and unhurried. Jo's jacket fell to the floor and Blair began unbuttoning her blouse which fell to the floor as well. Their tongues commenced a duel as they probed the depth of one another's mouths. Jo lowered the zipper of her partner's pants while Blair worked on pushing down Jo's skirt. The blonde's leather pants fell to her ankles and she nearly tripped trying to step out of them.

"Babe, you might take 'em off faster if you took off your boots," the tomboy cracked.

"Then help me wise ass," she laughed.

Jo gave her a gentle nudge onto the bed and pulled off her boots.

"You have to get rid of these you know," Blair said, tugging at Jo's panty hose.

"Done." Jo tore at them and stepped out of them hastily. "I hate these things. How can you stand wearin' 'em all the time?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to it."

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna see if they have those nice, thick white robes in the bathroom," Jo said as she walked into the other room. "Can you open the champagne?"

"Got it."

Jo heard the pop of the cork as she checked out the master bathroom which was as stunning as the rest of the place. It was almost entirely of white and black marble with gold plated faucets. The shower was behind wide glass doors and the tub was separate, sitting on a platform of pink granite. Then she almost couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow," she muttered to herself. "There's a crystal chandelier in the bathroom. Now I've seen everything."

A few minutes went by and Blair thought she heard water running.

"Hey Jo. Where'd you go? Did you find the robes?"

She entered the bathroom to find Jo reclining in the tub with red rose petals dancing in the water, the jets running full blast.

"Care to join me? It's a bath fit for a princess and her grease monkey."

Jo gave her a look filled with fire and it made Blair's heart slam in her chest.

"I'll go get the champagne."

Blair returned quickly, stripped off the remainder of her clothes and slinked into the bathtub. They clinked their glasses and Jo sat back and sighed contentedly.

"Thanks babe. This was a really nice idea."

"I know you've been stressed out and I figured it would do us both some good. Now kiss me."

Both women moved up a little to meet halfway. The kiss was full of urgency and longing and they broke it only due to lack of air. Blair reached around and finally let down Jo's hair, which immediately stuck to her neck due to both the steam in the room and what they had been doing. Blair reached up to brush it away and they were lost in each other when she finally spoke.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Jo?"

"I never thoughta myself as beautiful. Attractive maybe, but that's all."

"Jo, I look in your eyes and I've never seen in anyone else's what I see in yours. You're my beautiful wife and I feel blessed every day to have you in my life."

"Oh, you just like me 'cause I fix stuff around the house," the brunette kidded.

Blair rolled her eyes and giggled, putting her arms around Jo's neck. "You're one of a kind Jo."

"So are you Warner."

The couple's lips met again...

After an evening of love, they laid side by side, wrapped around each other tightly. No words were needed and the only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire. Jo marveled at the beautiful woman who was always at her side when she had the resources to be anywhere on earth on a whim. At that moment, they were both overwhelmed by what they felt for one another.

"Ya know Blair, Candy was pretty cute." Jo tenderly touched her cheek.

"So was Myrna. It's kind of neat how we each saw a different side of one another. I haven't seen you in a skirt since your Aunt Philomena's funeral."

"Yeah I know," Jo confirmed with a frown. "I hate that suit."

"I never told you this, but I thought your aunt was a miserable old witch," Blair confessed.

"Me too!"

They shared in another hearty laugh.

"How did she die? I don't think you ever told me."

"I'm not sure really. I think someone dropped a house on her."

Blair cracked up. "There's that sense of humor again Myrna."

They kissed softly and snuggled closer.

"So how are you feeling hon? Better?"

"Yeah, I feel much better now," Jo grinned and looked over at the orange roses on the nightstand and admired their simple beauty. "What do orange roses mean? I'm no good at remembering that stuff."

"They symbolize friendship that turns to love."

"Well that's us for sure," Jo agreed, nuzzling in even closer. "You think of everything."

"We have this suite for two nights. What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"We can shoot pool. Did you see those tables? Wow."

"Sure Jo. And I'll kick your butt too."

Jo rolled her eyes. "No way."

"Way."

Jo yawned and answered sleepily."We'll see about that Princess."

"We can't play pool all day. What else do you have in mind?"

The tomboy didn't answer.

"Jo?"

Blair looked over and her sweet Grease Monkey was sound asleep.

"Sleep well Polniaczek," she said, softly kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

Blair turned out the light.

The end.


End file.
